


Ironhardt

by Monkarama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, grandpa smooching, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt and Torbjörn enjoy a drink while watching their younger comrades enjoying the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironhardt

            “The sun always seemed to burn hotter no matter how man cold beers you slugged down,” thought Reinhardt as he sat in a lawn chair. He tugged at the collar of his tank top as he watched his friends milling about near the pool. It was nice to be somewhere relaxing for once, as much as he loved being stuck in the middle of a fight. He glanced over and saw Torbjörn shuffling his way out of the villa the cadre had been staying at. “Torbjörn! My friend! Come, join me in the sun and drink with me!” He gestured with his arm before reaching into a cooler to pull out at beer.

            “Ah! A perfect idea.” Torbjörn made his way over and sat in the empty chair by Reinhardt. He reached over and took the beer from Reinhardt. “Dunkel, I figured you more of a weizen drinker.” He smirked as he popped off the cap on the bottle.

            “Only dark beer for this old knight. It keeps the soul burning through the darkest of days.” Reinhardt laughed before clinking his bottle against Torbjörn’s. “Today is a nice day to be relaxing with one’s friends and comrades. Don’t you agree?”

            “Agreed. Though I would rather be hot from the forge than from this sun. We might just burn up out here.” Torbjörn took a drink from his beer as he settled into his seat, the white glob of sunscreen on his nose looked like butter sizzling on a hot skillet.

            “Do not worry my friend, I brought plenty of beer for us to stay well refreshed. Though, should the sun get too unbearable, we might have to launch a daring invasion of the pool.” He took a drink from his beer before letting out a thunderous laugh.

            “Aye, that sounds like a good plan. I’ll be sure to back you up, though too many of these and I won’t be walking straight.”

            “Then we shall both stumble head first to victory.” Reinhardt clinked his bottle with Torbjörn once more as they both toasted in agreement. Reinhardt looked over at the pool at his comrades. Lúcio and D.Va were playing some sort of hand held game by the pool with Junk Rat cheering them both on to beat the other, Mercy and Pharah were lounging on floats in the pool, and Zarya and Tracer were splashing each other at the far end of the pool. Oh the joys of youth. He looked over his shoulder and spotted McCree carrying a bucket full of ice and a six pack down toward the pool. “McCree! Would you like to join two old men drinking? Or are you afraid we might make fun of you for your choice in drink?” Reinhardt smirked as Torbjörn stifled a laugh.

            “Gentlemen, as much as I would love to sit here in the sun and reminisce, I think I’ll got slip into the pool.” McCree smirked, “Besides, you two might realize my beer tastes better and drink it.”

            “Ha! A Metzen Light superior to a Nazgrim’s Munich Dunkel? This is why I like you, always one with the jokes.” Reinhardt laughed hard as Torbjörn reached for another beer.

            “Well, don’t laugh too hard now. I’d hate for you to throw your back out this early, I haven’t had time to bust out the real jokes yet.”

            “I await your challenge then. Now go, drink and be merry.” Reinhardt waved McCree off as he continued to laugh. McCree nodded and headed back to the pool.

            “Always the life of the party, Reinhardt.” Torbjörn took a drink from his freshly opened beer. “I’d say even with our skill, resources, and strengths we would fail without your morale building abilities.”

            “You flatter me Torbjörn. All of us together is what keeps us going.” Reinhardt finished his beer and moved to a new one.

            “Aye, but you have to agree you are great at raising our spirits.”

            “True! I have many years of practice with raising spirits.” He winked before taking a long glug from his beer. He hummed contently as he looked back at the younger heroes.

            “Makes you feel old doesn’t it?” Torbjörn smirked as he took a drink.

            “Ha, never! I might be old, but I still have the will of a youthful knight!” He slammed back his beer and let the bottle clink empty against the others.

            “Where was that youthful knight’s will a few days ago when you threw your back out showing off to Zarya?” Torbjörn smirked at Reinhardt.

            “Ok, you got me there.” Reinhardt took a drink from his beer. “But, it wasn’t so bad. I kept up a grin, everyone laughed, Zarya flexed, and you helped rub bengay on my back.”

Torbjörn took another drink as he watched McCree trying to impress Pharah and Mercy. He wasn’t doing too good of a job. “I wouldn’t have needed to if you would have let Mercy help.”

            “Well, I had to keep up appearances. Besides, to work these muscles you need hands just as strong.” He winked over at Torbjörn.

            “That makes me think you did that just so you’d have an excuse for me to rub you down then.” He scoffed as he sat his empty bottle down before reaching for another.

            “As if I needed an excuse.” Reinhardt finished his beer to stay at the same count as Torbjörn.

            “Aye, that’s true.” Torbjörn grinned as he wiped his brow. “I think we should go join the kids in the pool. Can’t let them have all the fun.” He smiled as he went to stand up.

            “Let us go then.” Reinhardt stood up before Torbjörn and held down his hand. Torbjörn took Reinhardt’s hand and lightly kissed his knuckles.

            “After you.” Torbjörn smiled up at Reinhardt with a half closed eye.

            “We go together!” Reinhardt reached down and hefted Torbjörn up onto his shoulders before spinning around. “They are not ready! Let us show them how to truly enjoy the pool!”

            “Charge!” Torbjörn pointed toward the pool as Reinhardt began to sprint toward it yelling in German. The three playing games looked up in fear as Mercy and Pharah lowered their sunglasses. Tracer began to scramble up over Zarya as Reinhardt leapt into the air. “Cannon ball!” The two slammed into the water with force. Mercy and Pharah were splashed off their floats and into McCree who was pushed under the water, his hat soaked along with his open beer. Zarya laughed as she held Tracer, forcing her to take the brunt of the tidal wave for her. The three playing games quickly covered their devices before the water hit them. Junk Rat was impressed by how big the splash was without any explosives being used. Reinhardt stood up placing Torbjörn up onto his shoulder as the two struck a triumphant pose. Reinhardt grinned and placed a kiss on Torbjörn’s cheek, which prompted the engineer to do the same in return. Zarya continued to laugh as Junk Rat clapped, everyone else was still recovering from the Torbhardt bomb that had exploded in the pool. Thus began the pool cannon ball competition.

           

 


End file.
